All The Way
by BigGayDistraction
Summary: Based on the events after 5X3... Gail struggles to find her way back to Holly before it is too late, or has she missed her chance? Angst, longing and an undercover mission will make the reunion harder than expected for our favorite female couple on Rookie Blue. Please let me know your thoughts, feedback very much appreciated! I own absolutely nothing but the mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

The call came over the radio just as Dov and Gail were settling into their early morning shift. "All available units in the vicinity of Jarvis and Carlton please respond to 1140 Carlton for a confirmed 10-45."

"It's too early for dead people." Gail growled shoving a bite of the chocolate iced donut in her mouth. She chewed vigorously wondering if Holly would be at the scene, of course she would be at the scene, it's a dead person, that's kinda her thing. Tossing the sticky donut remains into the white paper bag she sadly thought to herself, "We used to be a thing."

Dov nervously looks over at Gail, "You okay with this? I mean Holly is probably going to be at the scene when we arrive and well, you haven't really said much about what is happening with her… and you…and uh, things seem like they are not in a good…" cutting him off before he can even finish the sentence Gail's words rapid fire toward him with a bit more force than she intended. "Less thinking, much less talking and more driving Dr. Phil" as she flips the lights and sirens on in the squad car.

Dov focuses straight ahead, "Right."

Gail leans her head against the icy window of the cruiser. She had been dreading this day, knowing she could possibly run into Holly on scene at some point. Things had spun out of control so fast, Gail felt like all she could do was gawk at the wreckage of a scene she was responsible for creating. "You're an ass" she muttered to herself. Holly had called, a few times and then after a few days sent a text asking Gail if she would "just meet for five minutes and hear me out. I miss you." Staring at those words on the screen, as the numbers hastily flashed on her phone's display each time Holly called, desperate for Gail to pick up, she watched the screen unable to see anything but her failed past relationships blocking the view. The truth was she felt miserable, missing Holly was the only constant thing in her life these days but putting up the walls is what she knew to do when things got hard, when life got hard, flight always seemed to win over fight.

Pulling up to the scene Gail felt a little nauseous and it had nothing to do with the three donuts she had already managed to choke down in the short time she had been on duty. Her heart raced as she anticipated seeing Holly with her perfect hair and crooked smile, spewing all the words Gail loved to hear her say though she had no idea what most of them meant. Gail reminded herself she was still mad, still hurt for what boobjob said about her at the Penny. Yes, you are MAD so act like it!

Swaggering over to the scene past the cop cars, under the police tape Gail was ready for battle. Her inside voice of stubbornness that seemed to be the Peck trademark reaffirmed her position, "You don't need Holly, or her 'out of your league' friends in your life. Gail Peck was fine before Holly and she will be just fine after Holly."

Nash appeared as an unfamiliar man approached them both. "Gail, this is Harvey Tinkler, one of the new forensic pathologists on staff." Gail just stared at the portly man who kinda reminded her of a chia pet, then immediately began looking around for her lunchbox wondering where the hell was Holly? "Earth to GAIL! Can you say hello to Dr. Tinkler?"

"What? Oh sure, um sorry. Hi."

With that she walked away asking herself who named this clown Harvey Tinkler? She went to find Sam among the other officers and crew processing the crime scene, the body was already bagged and it looked like they were getting ready for transport to the morgue. Gail assumed Holly would be there to receive the body and begin the grueling task of performing the autopsy. For a split second she wondered if Traci or Sam would ask her to get a report, or check on any information for them. She had done her best to avoid all circumstances involving Holly for the past several weeks, but the truth remained, she was having a very hard time trying to let go. Gail knew herself well enough to recognize that on some level this was different for her, not being able to just let go and move on this time like she always had. She was different, maybe better she thought. Try as she may old Gail seemed to slowly be losing this battle.

"Hey Peck, I need you to Grab Epstein and track down this lead." as Swarek shoves a wrinkled piece of baby blue paper toward her with a name scribbled on it. "Last known address is in Downsview, find out what you can and if it's possible grab him, transport to the station and then text me. Oh, and be careful this guy is no joke, he is wanted as part of a drug smuggling ring but seems to have branched out and now has gotten a taste for trafficking young girls."

Looking down, kicking at rocks on the ground Gail finally blurts out the sole purpose of wanting to talk with Sam, "Have you seen Holly at all?" Tapping away vigorously on his phone, not even bothering to look up the brief response made Gail's heart strain.

"Nope, sorry Peck. Not my turn to watch her."

"Gee, thanks DETECTIVE, how very helpful." Gail rolls her eyes before heading to find Dov.

Traci is signing paperwork releasing the body to the morgue when Dr. Tinkler mentions how it is a real shame to lose Dr. Stewart. "Excuse me, what did you just say?" Traci blurts out. The doctor seems surprised no one has heard this news at the station he begins to elaborate "Yes, she turned in her resignation last week, heading to Vancouver next Friday didn't say what she had lined up out there though. What a brilliant young woman, huge loss to our department if you ask me. I really thought she was happy here, it was a surprise to everyone at our office."

"I'll say" Tracy felt a little sick thinking about Gail, knowing she had to find Holly and talk to her before she left Toronto. This might just be the straw that breaks Gail Peck's shell...

* * *

Okay, let me know your feedback and if you're interested in reading more. I really appreciate you taking the time to read. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Boxes were half packed, strewn and stacked all around the kitchen. Holly was halfheartedly going through the contents of her junk drawer, which was actually pretty organized when the doorbell rang.

"Detective Nash, this is a surprise. C'mon in."

Traci stepped through the front door and her heart sank, seeing the maze of boxes, it was true. Holly was leaving.

"Can I get you something to drink? Even though it looks like everything I own is currently in a box, the fridge is still stocked, well sort of, minus the beer."

"I was actually hoping we could talk about Gail."

Holly opened the fridge, taking a deep breath at hearing Gail's name mentioned and grabbed two water bottles setting one down on the granite topped island in front of Traci.

"Ah, I see. Not sure there is much to talk about, she kinda hates me."

"Holly, Gail does not hate you. You know that right?"

"Traci, I don't know what to do. I have never fallen so fast for someone, never been so completely mesmerized by a women in my life. I blinked and it was over, she was gone. She won't answer her phone or return my text, she just walked away like we never mattered at all." The tears appear and Holly can't hide the raw emotion that bubbles to the surface once the words are out of her mouth.

Traci reaches out and gently touches her shoulder, "We ARE talking about Gail Peck here, right? She is not exactly known for her cuddles and bear hugs. She does care about you Holly and she is having a very hard time even if it seems like she simply walked away."

Plopping down at a bar stool next to Traci, Holly takes a long swing from her water bottle before beginning her confession. "You know how Gail kinda had a freak out and cut all of her hair off?"

Traci just looks at her already knowing where this is headed…"uh-huh"

"Well I kinda had a freak out and quit my job."

"So I heard, from Dr. Sprinkler or whatever his name is…" we were at the scene of a homicide this morning and he kinda spilled the beans.

Holly fiddles with the cap from her water bottle, "Tinkler, yeah he is an odd bird, but nice enough I guess. Does Gail know yet?"

"I don't think so, she was at the scene and clearly looking for you, I overheard her ask Sam if he had seen you."

With a raised eyebrow, "She did?"

"Yep, but then he sent her and Dov to track down a perp wanted in this murder." Traci finished off the last of her water. "Listen Holly, I know that Gail is certainly not easy. Her rough edges are woven in the fabric of who she is, it is part of her, it's what makes Gail…well Gail. A lot of people don't get a chance to see the soft, tender underbelly she hides from the world. She is a good woman and a very loyal friend, I don't want to see her lose the best thing that has happened in her life since I have known her."

"That night at the Penny was such a big misunderstanding, I felt awful about how it all played out. I gave her some space, then I tried calling, texting and a little bit of begging but I know that smothering her is not the answer, so when the job opportunity in Vancouver presented itself I just blindly thought it might be best. The minute I turned in my noticed it all seemed horrible wrong. What the hell am I going to do Traci?"

Throwing the empty plastic bottle at Holly with a smile, "Well you can't up and move to Vancouver! How about you give Gail just a little more time, I think when she is ready she is going to show up and want to figure this thing out, it's Gail she has to do it her own way, in her own time. Sucks, but she is a Peck, trust me when I say this is not part of their charm!" Traci slides off her stool, "I should get back, hang in there, it's going to work out. I promise."

Holly gives the detective a quick hug, "Hey, thank you. I really appreciate the visit and the opportunity to just talk through things a bit with someone who really knows Gail. It means a lot to me Traci."

"I don't want to have to put up with a lifetime of Gail bitter breakup snark if you guys don't figure this thing out, because Holly I do think you're the one." Traci, heads toward the door, Holly follows muttering to herself "I am the one… her plus one…forever."


	3. Chapter 3

The name and address Swarek had scribbled on the wrinkled scrap of blue paper said nothing about the complete armpit of an area he was sending them to. "I seriously doubt anyone is living in this asshut, Dov."

"Yeah, well from the sound of it this guy is not into wining and dining the girls he is forcing into sex trafficking." Dov slams the cruiser door looking over at the dilapidated house, wondering how the heck they were even supposed to find the door with all the overgrown brush and weeds surrounding the perimeter of the house. After finally locating and knocking on the front door with no luck Dov suggests they check out the rear of the house.

Gail was already around to the back gate, when she decided the only way to the other side was to jump the fence, at the exact moment she was flipping herself to the other side two unfriendly eyes appeared out of nowhere looking up at her. "Umm Dov, I need some help here, DOV!" but it was too late. The robust dog was already taking a bite out of her lower backside, "Damn it Dov, Oww, FUCK Oww that hurts you jackass!"

Dov jumps the fence and slowly approaches the dog who has released his grip on Gail's tender flesh, "What a good boy, it's okay buddy." Dov kneels down softly talking to the dog who has now begun wagging his tail completely docile, "I don't think he is a mean dog, Gail. I think you just startled him, look he is kissing my hand."

"Oh my God Dov, can you stop playing Dr. Doolittle and help me, the furry bastard bit me." Gail reaches around to feel the blood and small tear in her uniform pants." You are going to need a tetanus shot and probably a few stitches as he inspects the area, "Just help me up, Dov."

"Do you want to call for backup? Animal Control? Medic?"

'Dov, we are not calling Medic for this! Let's just see what we can find out about this place and get the hell out of here."

"What about the dog?"

Gail turns to scowl at her new arch enemy and it occurs to her that this dog is pretty well-cared for, well fed and showed no signs of neglect. "My gut says this place is not as abandoned as we think it is" …. Walking around to the small windows just to the left of the cellar door, they peer into a room filled with boxes, cots, blankets and what looks like a mini tattoo station. "Is this like an underground tattoo parlor?" Dov asks as he tries to get a better look through the other window. Gail swallowed hard, "No, it's for branding girls, showing ownership to the trafficker or pimp, Steve told me about a similar set up in a bust he did a few years ago."

"I am going to call Sam and see what he wants our next move to be, I am thinking he might want us to get a warrant, right now the house seems empty." Gail is limping around trying to find the easiest way back over the fence; her whole leg is now throbbing. "Okay, Sam wants us to head back for now, but he is calling in a warrant."

"Bye Cujo," Gail grimaces as she pulls herself up and over the fence, careful not to hit the already sensitive area of her body.

Maneuvering into the squad car is not pain free for Gail and Dov is not helping. "I am going to make sure we call Animal Control to come check on the poor guy, he seems like a good dog, well except for the biting your ass part."

"Drive Dov."

* * *

After Oliver insisted she go to the hospital to get checked out Gail is beyond cranky that she now has 5 stitches and had to endure the humiliation of repeating the dog bite story at least four different times to various staff at the hospital, and to top it off the tetanus shot was no picnic either. As she pressed the down button on the elevator all she could think of was going home, icing her ass and having drinks, many, many drinks but first she had to head back to the station to deal with the unfinished business regarding the warrant.

The elevator doors open and there she is, Gail thought she might actually throw up. Feeling like she could not move, or breathe she just stood there, frozen. Holly was smiling at her, why would she be smiling? Gail looked behind her, no one else was there, she was smiling at Gail.

"Going down?"

"Yes."

Gail could barely move her body into the elevator, it was as if she was suspended in quicksand her feet were failing her but she managed to push herself past the doors before they closed.

"Wha, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just visiting a guy from the lab who had some major back surgery yesterday, and you?"

"Assbite"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I got bitten by a dog this morning while Dov and I were trying to track down a perp for Sam."

Holly can't help but smile that sweet crooked smile, "Are you okay?"

Gail can't even bring herself to make eye contact with Holly, in this moment standing here in this space with so much left unsaid between them she feels so small, she wants to tell her she is sorry, tell her she misses her, and most of all that she wants Holly in her life more than anything, even if her ridiculously judgmental friends are part of the deal. None of those things come out of her mouth though.

"Yeah, I am fine."

"Gail, I would like for us to talk. Do you think we could make some time for us to just find a quiet place and take some time to talk this through?"

There is a part of her that wants to continue to be mad, to run, to not give in, but she can't ignore the tremendous feelings that wash over her simply being in the same space as Holly, it makes her heart race unlike anything she has ever experienced. Gail knows she is her own worst enemy and must find a way out of this cesspool of self-loathing she has created for herself if there is to be any hope for her and Holly to figure this thing out.

"Listen, I have to finish something for Sam, we are getting a warrant to go back and search a house, but maybe tonight we could get together and talk, I could maybe come to your place?"

Holly thought about the boxes, about the fact that she still has not decided exactly what she is going to do moving forward, so instead she suggests a favorite coffee shop of Gail's that serves amazing donuts.

"Okay, well I will text you when we finish up serving the warrant and stuff."

"Gail, please be careful."

As the elevator doors open the blonde manages the slightest of smiles, "Oh, I will."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the feedback and encouragement. I am going to try and make the next chapters a bit longer as to not have them seem choppy or disconnected as someone pointed out. I really appreciate the comments, keep them coming! Oh, and don't lose faith in the girls. ;-) **

* * *

Sam and Traci have gathered Gail, Dov, Nick and Andy around a giant wall of photos all in connection with the murder that happened this morning. Sam begins the briefing "This is Derrick York, started out with the Dowling crew years ago, then broke off to run his own trafficking ring mostly cocaine and guns concentrating on areas from North York to Brampton. We have him connected to three murders in the last two years and a slew of other incidents but he always manages to slither away under the radar. Seems Derrick has decided to branch out into the trafficking of young girls, the house that Gail and Dov checked out this morning is their holding area as these girls are received from the circuit, which is the city to city pipeline used to move them from place to place. Right now the house seems to be vacant but word from our CI is that there is a drop off scheduled for tonight around 1:00am."

Traci points to a picture of the young man that was killed earlier that morning. "This is Alex Carlile, we think he is responsible for attempting to get his sister back from York after she was suspected to have been kidnaped and evidence showed up connecting her to York's trafficking operation.

"How old?" Gail asks.

"Alex was only 24" responds Traci.

"No the sister, how old is the sister?"

"She just turned 15"

Traci continues "We want to set up the sting operation for tonight, we have arranged to filter McNally into the circuit just before the drop off west of Etobicoke. We need the rest of you in the van for moving surveillance or to be on point in case something goes wrong in the perimeter area we have set up. Task Force will be on standby as well. Make no mistake York is a very, VERY dangerous guy and we want him out of commission and in a jail cell by morning. "

Gail runs both hands through her short cropped hair, smoothing the back down in place before speaking, "I would like to go in instead of McNally."

Sam cuts her down immediately "You have stitches in your ass from that dog bite Peck, no way."

"C'mon Sam, no one is going to believe Miss America over there is legit in a sex slave operation. My new hair alone screams that I clearly make bad decisions in life. Plus my ass is fine, barely hurts at all."

"I think it's a bad idea." Nick offering his two cents, "The Perick thing makes this an asinine suggestion, Gail, even for you."

"I am touched that you care Nick, because if someone is an expert on asinine it would be you."

Traci cuts them both off, "Hey, stop it, both of you! I can't believe I am even suggesting this and Steve just might kill me but it makes more sense to send Gail in right now. She has more undercover experience, she was at the house earlier with Dov so she has a sense of the layout and there is no doubt we can make you look like you fit in with this group of woman easier than we can McNally, sorry Andy."

Sam lefts himself from the edge of the desk he has been sitting on, "Alright then, Peck you're in, go up to the guns and gangs office they are going to want to do an in depth briefing and get you up to speed on as much as possible. We don't have a lot of time people. Everyone else you have 90 minutes to prepare before we come back for an update and nail down our timeline for tonight, it is going to be a long one folks. "

Sam walks past Traci with concern written all over his face, "This better be the right call, Nash."

Traci rubs her temples and wonders if she just made a huge mistake.

* * *

Everything is happening so fast, Gail's head is swirling with the information that has been fed to her over the last hour. She is now Loraine Spaulding, her hair is greasy and matted her clothes are made up of well-worn jeans, a frayed shirt with an accompanying light blue sweater that is sporting a hole in the elbow, and she smells a little bit like the dog who took a bite out of her this morning. Looking at herself in the mirror, she applies small dabs of mascara under her eyes rubbing hard to create the bags under her eyes that she could have sworn already exist without any help.

Oliver finds Gail in the hallway as she is making her way down to the locker room, "Wow, well don't you look like something right out of a Wes Craven horror movie, and I mean that with a lot of love, Gail. Hey can I talk to you for a minuet?"

"Sure."

Oliver leads her to the break room where it is just the two of them, "You okay? I know you can do this kiddo, but I want to make sure you feel on your game, no bullshit Peck, be straight with me."

"Oliver, I am fine. I can do this, I have been briefed numerous times, I know the mission, and I am ready to go in there and get these girls out of this hell, I can't even imagine. Actually, I can imagine and maybe that is why I want to do this so badly."

"Be careful, be smart and do not blow your cover, young lady. Drinks are on me when you get back." He pulls her in quick hug then changes his mind, "God, you smell awful, Peck", deciding instead to give her a pat on the back as he walks away.

Everyone had been briefed, the timeline put into place, Traci would transport Gail to the location where she will join the other girls as they make their way to the house she was just at this morning. Traci meets Gail in the parking lot and on the hood of her unmarked car is cup of fresh coffee in a to-go cup and a bottle of aspirin for Gail, "I thought these might be needed before you start your journey tonight."

"You have no idea, Traci" as she sips the warm liquid letting it flow through her giving a bit of new life to her tired and worn body. "Thank you."

They drive in silence with nothing on but some old classic rock radio station. Gail is tired, her head is throbbing, her ass still hurts and she is still numb from seeing Holly in the elevator at the hospital. "Fuck!" she says out loud.

Traci looks over at her. "What?"

There is a moment of silence before Gail speaks again. "I saw Holly today at the hospital."

"Oh, did you talk to her?"

"Kinda."

Gail looked so incredibly sad as she sat there that Traci assumed she had told her about the plans to relocate. "Has she decided if she is going through with the move to Vancouver yet?"

Gail's icy blue eyes flew open wide, "WHAT? Holly is moving?"

"Oh no Gail, I am so sorry I thought she told if you two talked."

"No, we decided we would meet up tonight, which is what my 'Fuck' outburst was referring to, I forgot to text or call her in the chaos of trying to get ready to go undercover. I am an idiot…"

* * *

It is now 10:00pm and no sign of Gail. Holly has been sitting at the coffee shop for almost 2 hours now, burning a hole in her cell phone by staring nonstop at the screen, waiting for a sign that Gail is on her way. When she initially didn't hear from Gail, she thought work was keeping her, so she decided to go hang out at the coffee shop and wait for her there. It would give her some time to get her thoughts together about what she wanted to tell Gail, what she needed to tell her. Now she thinks to herself maybe this is some kind of Peck payback; maybe Gail really could care less about her or the relationship. I know Gail has rough edges, and her self-proclaimed "Cat in a tree" analogy did not fall on deaf ears but this is too much. First she runs away at something I myself did not even say, nor do I believe in any way, shape or form, but she would not let me explain, not that night and not when I finally broke down and called after giving her some time to cool off. Now she doesn't even bother to text or call about the plan tonight. She lets out a frustrated "Fuck!" as an elderly gentleman turns to give her a dirty look. "Oh god, I am so sorry." She grabs her coat as she mouths "Sorry" to the man one more time on her way out. She decides to head home; apparently there are boxes she needs to finish packing.


End file.
